Nothing Gonna Change My Love
by Park Minnie
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua orang anak Adam yang saling mencintai. Mereka berbagi kasih dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Segala hal yang terjadi mereka hadapi bersama, walau itu tak mudah / Please, enjoy My first SongFict for KyuMin :


Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua orang anak Adam yang saling mencintai. Mereka berbagi kasih dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Segala hal yang terjadi mereka hadapi bersama, walau itu tak mudah.

Please, enjoy ^^ My first SongFict for KyuMin

.

**Title :** **N**othing **G**onna **C**hange **M**y **L**ove  
**SongFict**  
**Pair :** Kyuhyun – Sungmin

**Song by Westlife** *saya tahu, kalau Westlife bukan penyanyi aslinya, tapi saya suka Westlife yang menyanyikan lagu ini!*

.

**Warning!** Boys Love. T+. Try to make humor, but that's not work -_-

**ps: I you want to read this fiction, I beg you to turn on you winamp/handphone to listen Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You from Westlife ^^**

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
Days would all be empty  
And nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever wrote so clearly  
Might have been in love before  
But never felt this strong  
_

Suara ketukan sepatu kulit dan lantai terdengar menggema di apartement mewah dan besar namun terasa sunyi ini. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan ekspresi datar dan kulit pucat serta rambut cokelat bergelombang menaruh tas kerjanya di sofa tunggal tak jauh dari pintu. Ia membuang jas hitamnya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang ia kenakan. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia adalah seseorang yang bekerja di sebuah kantor besar. Mungkin saja … .

"Sungmin?" ia memanggil seseorang, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Ia mengerutkan dahi sebelum berkata lagi, "Minnie hyung?" perasaan tak enak menyergapnya. Dengan segera ia menuju ke kamarnya, atau kamarnya dan Sungmin. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Lalu ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar, namun hasilnya juga nihil.

"Min_,"

"PAH!"

"Aaa!"

Ia berteriak sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak kuat dan napas yang tersengal karena terkejut. Ia membuka matanya dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh berisi yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Min …," ia bergumam pelan dan tanpa sengaja meniupkan napas hangatnya di sekitar leher Sungmin. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu bergidik geli.

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku cuma bercanda mengejutkanmu tadi …," Sungmin mengusap punggung lebar Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah terus menerus dengan lembut.

"Tidak, aku kira kau akan pergi lagi …," bisik Kyuhyun sedih yang berhasil membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang.

"Tidak Kyu, tidak akan!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya namun masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu …," Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan senyuman kecil namun selalu mampu membuat Sungmin merona.

"Hmm …, sepetinya My Bunny-Min mulai nakal, ya. Mulai bisa menjahiliku …," entah dirasuki setan apa hingga Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengubah suasana sekarang dan menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang membulatkan matanya.

"A-aku kan sudah minta maaf, Kyu …," jawab Sungmin memelas. Ia mulai merasa tidak tenang melihat seringaian Kyuhyun yang makin mengembang.

"Tidak bisa, Sungmin-ah …, anak nakal harus dihukum!" bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin seperti orang mengangkat beras. Ia tidak menghiraukan jeritan kaget Sungmin dan langsung membaringkannya di kasur besar milik mereka, "Anak nakal …," dan bibir tipis pucat itu menangkap bibir tebal kemerahan milik Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu …,"

_My dreams are young we both know  
To take us to where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you  
_

Sinar Mentari masuk melewati tirai putih di kamar itu. Dan mengganggu kenyamanan tidur seorang pemuda tampan yang masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Namun karena keadaan tak mengijinkan, akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

Saat ia melihat ke samping, matanya terbelalak kaget saat orang yang semalam tidur dengannya tidak berada di tempat. Ia segera mendudukkan badannya tak menghiraukan selimut yang turun memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang polos. Ia segera memakai celana pendek yang berada di sekitarnya dan meluncur ke bawah, tepatnya ke ruang tengah.

Setelah turun, ia mencium bau wangi masakan serta suara spatula dan kuali yang beradu. Sungmin pasti di sana, batinnya memastikan. Perlahan, ia melangkah ke dapur tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Di sana ia bisa melihat seseorang yang memakai celemek merah muda, memunggunginya dan sedang memasak. Kyuhyun menyeringai –lagi- begitu ide jahil terlintas di otaknya.

Pelan-pelan sekali ia menuju pemilik punggung mungil yang bergerak ke sana kemari mengambil bahan masakan dan mencampurkannya ke dalam kuali. Sedikit lagi …, ia hampir sampai pada Sungmin, dan … .

"PAH!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin yang terkejut memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dan melirik dengan gugup ke belakang. Wajahnya sudah merah saat ini begitu ia melihat seringai khas milik Kyuhyun tercipta di wajah tampan kekasih mesumnya ini.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" seringaian Kyuhyun melebar begitu ia melihat wajah putih Sungmin sudah memerah sempurna. Sungmin menggeleng kuat dengan tangan yang masih menutup mulutnya.

"Sungmin …, katakan sekali lagi!" Ia meraih pinggang kecil Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sungmin bersikukuh tidak menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Keras kepala.

"Tidak mau? Mau kuhukum seperti semalam?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin ke leher yang terekspos itu. Dan dengan cepat mengecup tanda merah yang berada di sekitar leher Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan!" ingin sekali Sungmin berteriak, namun sepertinya yang keluar hanya gumaman pelan hampir berbisik diselingi desahan yang tanpa di sadari keluar.

"Sungmin …," Kyuhyun tetap mengecup leher Sungmin tanpa meninggalkan tanda, lalu perlahan berhenti, "Jangan pergi tiba-tiba," ucapan yang mampu menampilkan ekspresi bersalah di wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun …," ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat ia merasakan bibir dingin di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, seakan memang tak mengijinkan Sungmin pergi, "Sungmin …," panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm?" gumam Sungmin sambil menikmati pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Masakanmu …," lirih Kyuhyun setelah itu ia tertawa terbahak melihat Sungmin yang panik saat menyadari ia belum mematikan kompor dan malah asik bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" teriakan marah Sungmin tidak berguna karena Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamar mandinya. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah melihat telur mata sapi yang kini hitam legam.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
_

"Sungmin, sudah siap?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang saat orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sebenarnya tak perlu lagi di rapikan. Print T-shirt dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak yang sengaja tidak di kancing, celana jeans dan sepatu kets abu-abu melekat di tubuh bagai manekinnya. Tak lupa pula sun-glasses yang tersangkut di hidungnya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tampak sebagai direktur utama perusahaan Cho Corp, "Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini dijawab dengan empunya nama.

"Ya, Kyu. Aku sudah siap," Sungmin turun dari tangga dengan menenteng jaket putih yang akan dipakainya nanti. Ia memakai T-sirt pink dengan celana putih dan sepatu putih. Hmm …, pakaiannya kali ini lebih didominasi oleh warna putih, tidak pink seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu melihat sosok malaikat yang sangat dipujanya menggelayut manja di lengannya, "Ayo," setelah memastikan apartement mereka terkunci, dengan berdampingan mereka menuju lift dan turun bersama.

Belum lantai dasar, dipertengahan lift yang mereka tumpangi terbuka dan sepasang muda-mudi masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka tersenyum kepada KyuMin sebelum mengambil tempat di depan mereka.

"Sayang, aku nanti mau membeli jam tangan yang baru itu, juga tas kulit yang kemarin kita lihat, boleh ya?" sang wanita berkata dengan nada manja dan tatapan memelas ke arah kekasihnya. Dan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus surai panjang wanita itu.

"Apapun untuk gadisku," dan ia mencium lembut keningnya.

Entah pria itu yang bodoh atau memang wanita itu yang licik, dari sini Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang jahat. Dalam konteks ini mungkin wanita itu materialistis. Dan pria itu begitu mencintainya hingga memudahkan wanita itu untuk memiliki segalanya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Sungminnya. Apa pun yang Sungmin pinta pasti ia kabulkan. Mengingat dia adalah direktur yang memegang salah satu perusahaan terbesar di sini.

Mereka sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar milik sahabat Kyuhyun. Ada beberapa kebutuhan yang harus mereka beli dan di sinilah mereka. Tak sengaja mata tajam Kyuhyun melihat sepasang kekasih yang tadi berada di lift yang sama dengan mereka sedang melihat-lihat tas bermerek dan pastinya sangat mahal di salah satu butik. Lalu Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang mendorong troli sambil melihat-lihat ke kiri-kanan apa masih ada yang harus mereka beli.

"Sungmin …," panggil Kyuhyun dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman dari Sungmin, "Kau tidak ingin aku belikan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat Sungmin menatap heran ke arahnya. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah butik yang tadi dilihatnya.

Ketika Sungmin mengetahui apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun, ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tak butuh tas tangan, Kyuhyun. Aku bukan wanita!" jawab Sungmin sebal, ia menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki kepolosan –atau kebodohan- Bunny Boy-nya ini.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Minnie. Apa kau tidak ingin aku belikan sesuatu? Seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan untuk kekasihnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin memasang pose berpikir yang lucu dan tak lama ia menjawab, "Tidak. Untuk apa?" Sungmin balik tanya.

"Yahh …, selama kita bersama kau tidak pernah menyuruhku membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Kau tidak pernah meminta dibelikan baju-baju yang bermerk dan mahal, tidak pernah minta dibelikan handphone yang sedang trend dan keluaran terbaru, tidak pernah memintaku untuk menghiasmu dengan barang-barang yang berkelas. Kau tahu? Aku bingung kepadamu,"

"Bingung kenapa? Malah aku yang bingung akan kata-katamu. Kyuhyun, untuk apa aku minta dibelikan baju-baju mahal? Untuk apa minta handphone yang bagus? Untuk apa minta dilimpahi barang-barang yang berkelas? Kau kira aku menjadi kekasihmu karena kekayaanmu? Tidak Kyuhyun, ini jauh lebih dari itu. Aku menjadi kekasihmu karena aku mencintaimu,"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin dapat meruntuhkan sikap dingin dan ekspresi datar yang selalu di sandang Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin yang dapat seperti ini. Mengubah Kyuhyun yang dingin menjadi hangat.

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," berakhirnya kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin tanpa mengambil pusing orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang menatap shock atau tersenyum haru. Rupanya mereka melihat gerak-gerik KyuMin dan apa yang mereka katakan dari awal.

"Terima kasih …,"

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
_

"Lama sekali, Kyu?" suara lembut itu mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja menekan saklar lampu.

"Sungmin? Kau belum tidur? Menungguku?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tas dan jasnya di sofa lalu mengampiri Sungmin. Mengecup dahinya dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Iya, aku menunggmu. Ku kira kau hanya terlambat dua jam dari jam pulang, tapi ternyata sampai jam satu kau belum pulang. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ada masalah tadi. Ternyata seorang pegawai di perusahaanku menggelapkan uang gaji pegawai. Dan saat kami mendatangi kediamannya, tetangganya bilang bahwa ia sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi. Dan masalah itu ternyata berkembang hingga aku terlilit hutang dengan perusahaan lain. Uang yang ia ambil ternyata bukan hanya uang gaji, tetapi juga uang modal yang akan digunakan untuk kerja sama. Hhh …, aku pusing sendiri memikirkan hal itu," Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menyandar ke sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha melupakan masalah pelik yang ia hadapi hari ini.

"Sabarlah, Kyu. Pasti ada jalannya," Sungmin mengelus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun dengan kasih sayang. Ia berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan agar Kyuhyun dapat rileks, walau hanya sekejap.

"Ya, terima kasih," Kyuhyun tersenyum walau masih terpejam. Masih menikmati belaian lembut sang kekasih.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka, "Hmm?" jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau misalnya aku gagal dalam masalah ini dan perusahaanku bangkrut, kau boleh pergi dariku," lirih Kyuhyun, dengan masih terpejam tentunya. Ia takut melihat manik mata Sungmin yang kini pasti menatapnya shock. Ia bisa merasakan itu dari sentuhan tangan Sungmin yang terhenti.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sungmin berkata dengan pelan, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan nada dingin walau suara itu berkata lembut.

"Jika aku gagal, aku akan terlilit hutang dan pastinya perusahaanku akan bangkrut. Jika seperti itu_,"

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku,"

"_pasti aku tidak akan ada apa-apa lagi. Kau_,"

"Kyuhyun, tatap aku!"

"_ tidak bisa bersamaku jika aku seperti itu, Min_,"

"Kyuhyun!" teriakan Sungmin mampu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Teriakan yang keras hingga mungkin mampu membuat tetangga sebelah bangun. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak butuh kekayaanmu? Aku tidak butuh hartamu, Kyu. Terserah kau mau bangkrut dan akan hidup biasa, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku butuh bukan hartamu, tapi kau. Hanya kau …," suara Sungmin makin pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menampung mutiara yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Tapi, Min. Aku bisa apa untukmu? Aku akan kehilangan semuanya, semuanya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup seperti itu, kau_,"

"Jika aku lebih mementingkan harta, lebih baik aku menikahi ayahmu dari dulu, Kyu. Sudah jelas bukan kalau sebenarnya ini adalah kekayaan ayahmu? Aku pasti akan langsung meminta dibelikan rumah mewah yang besar untukku sendiri. Berpesta setiap malam dan memakai baju yang luar biasa mahal. Tapi nyatanya tidak, 'kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Walau dunia mengubah nasibmu sekali pun, kau tetap Kyuhyunku yang sangat aku cintai,"

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ia sudah terlalu jahat jika memang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin …," ia mendesah pelan dan menutup mata kuat, "Maaf …, kau pasti sangat tersinggung dengan ucapanku," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat tak peduli kini Sungmin susah bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti sedang bingung sekarang, sebaiknya kita tidur," Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk di bahunya dan merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

"Kyu, tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaanku padamu. Kau percaya, 'kan?"

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
Love will lead the way for once  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
But be just the way you are  
_

"Presdir Kyuhyun, Presdir Kang dari perusahaan Vint ingin bertemu dengan Anda, beliau sekarang sedang mengunggu anda di lobi,"

"Presdir Kyuhyun, Tuan Han dari perusahaan Ahng mengatakan akan mencabut kontraknya jika masalah ini belum terselesaikan,"

"Presdir Kyuhyun, Mr. Kim telah mencabut kerja samanya secara sepihak. Beliau tidak ingin menjadi rekan kita jika perusahaan kita seperti ini …,"

"Presdir Kyuhyun …," "Presdir Kyuhyun …,"

"Aaarrgghh!"

Kyuhyun membuang semua map yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya dan melonggarkan dasi biru yang ia pakai. Sepertinya Presdir tampan kita ini sedang depresi.

Bagaimana tidak, sejak masalah itu mencuat ke permukaan, banyak sekali masalah yang timbul. Para pegawai yang berdemo untuk segera diberikan gajinya, pembatalan kontrak dan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Itu semua membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kyuhyun …,"

Suara itu, yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun terbang dan mengalihkan dunianya. Suara orang yang sangat dicintainya, Sungmin.

"Minnie …," jawab Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin dengan artian tak jelas. Sungmin langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

Sungmin begitu cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia segera berangkat ke kantor Kyuhyun setelah menerima telepon dari seorang karyawan yang sepertinya melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu kalut. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun mengingat Kyuhyun adalah orang yang masih labil dan akan melakukan apa pun jika ia sedang emosi.

"Aku di sini, Kyuhyun. Jangan seperti ini, ok?" hibur Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan baju depannya basah, ia tahu apa ini. Kyuhyun menangis. Baru sekali ia melihat Kyuhyun terpuruk, dan sekarang terulang lagi.

"Aku gagal Sungmin. Semua rekan kami membatalkan kerja samanya dan tidak ada yang ingin membantu. Aku gagal …,"

"Ya! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kyuhyun yang aku kenal tidak pernah menyerah dan tidak ingin membuat dirinya seperti ini. Kenapa kau sekarang?" Sungmin mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun walau ia sendiri tengah berputus asa.

"Aku gagal …," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kyuhyun. Lihat aku. Jangan seperti ini, jangan menyerah. Kau adalah orang yang sangat hebat yang pernah aku temui. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berputus asa. Kyuhyun orang yang kuat, pantang menyerah. Kyuhyun tidak seperti ini,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, dalam hati membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin. Ini belum berakhir, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Namun seketika ia menatap Sungmin dengan putus asa.

"Tapi …, aku tidak punya bantuan lagi Sungmin,"

"Hei, kau lupa kalau aku adalah direktur perusahaan Sendbill?" ucapan Sungmin bagai menyengat Kyuhyun. Ia seakan lupa bahwa pria cantik di hadapannya ini juga pemegang perusahaan yang tak kalah besar dengan perusahaannya.

"Shit! Aku melupakan hal itu!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya meluapkan kebodohan dirinya.

"Dan kau mempunyai kakak yang juga pemegang salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan China, Kyuhyun," sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Terlihat dua orang pria masuk dengan bergandeng tangan.

"Anak bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau menangis? Di hadapan kekasihmu lagi!" cibir pria cantik yang tadi berbicara. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap punggung tangan yang bergelayut di lengannya.

"Diamlah, Heechul hyung!" sentak Kyuhyun yang menahan malu karena ketahuan menangis oleh saudara tirinya ini, juga kakak iparnya.

"Heechul hyung? Hangeng hyung? Kenapa kalian bisa ke sini?" Sungmin bertanya pada pria cantik yang bernama Heechul dan kekas_ bukan, suaminya, Hangeng atau Hankyung.

"Kami langsung ke sini saat mendengar masalah ini. Dan Hannie sudah mengetahui ke mana pegawaimu itu melarikan diri," jelas Heechul sambil menarik tangannya dan memasukkan ke kantong celana hitamnya.

"Memangnya kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia ke Cina. Ternyata ia adalah buronan yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama di sebuah perusahaan di Thailand. Setelah itu dia ke Korea dan bekerja di perusahaanmu," jelas Hangeng. Ia berjalan menuju kursi kosong di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun dan duduk di sana bersamaan dengan Heechul. Ia berdecak pelan melihat keadaan ruangan Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan, terlebih meja Kyuhyun. "Tak kusangka magnae kita yang biasanya dingin dan sangar ini bisa terlihat lembek dan menangis. Ini sebuah kejadian langka. Dan apa ini? Baru kali ini ia terlihat depresi dan mengacak ruangannya," sindir Hangeng disambut kekehan dari Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Kalian berdua sama saja!" geram Kyuhyun menahan malu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak seseorang dari luar ruangannya. Membuat empat orang pria tampan di sana melihat ke arah pintu. Saat pintu itu tebuka, seorang pria lainnya dan sangat tampan berbadan tinggi tegap masuk dan melihat ke arah mereka semua.

"Wah, sedang ada pertemuan keluarga di sini," kata-kata bodohnya mendapat cibiran dari Heechul.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Siwon? Bosan mengurus perusahaan besarmu, hah?" cibir Heechul.

"Kau galak sekali, hyung. Aku hanya berkunjung melihat Kyuhyun karena aku mendapat kabar kalau banyak yang membatalkan kerja samanya dan aku bermaksud membantu," Siwon membalas tatapan kesal Heechul dengan pandangan tak suka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar karena masih banyak yang ingin membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan, ia melihat Sungmin yang juga melihatnya. Dari tatapan mata itu ia menyalurkan rasa terima kasih dan cinta yang sangat banyak.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya …," kata Sungmin lembut, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, terima kasih," mereka mengeliminasi jarak wajah dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mereka bisa mendengar teriakan dan cibiran yang terlontar dari mulut tiga orang yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka secara live.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, magnae setan! Kau membuatku darah tinggi!" sungut Heechul. Namun Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus membalas bantuanku. Urus jadwal kencanku dengan Kibum!" dan ini, Kyuhyun mengangkat jempolnya walau bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan adik kesayanganku padamu, kuda liar!" maki Heechul sambil berteriak pada Siwon yang telah kabur keluar sebelum dirinya diceramahi dengan Cinderella yang sangar itu.

"Tenanglah, Heenim. Ayo kita pergi, sepertinya kita hanya menjadi obat nyamuk jika di sini," sindir Hangeng melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang belum juga selesai. Ia menghela napas berat melihat adik iparnya yang cepat sekali berubah. Tidak beda dengan kakaknya yang cepat meledak, Hangeng membatin.

Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan KyuMin yang kini telah melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya, hhh … .

_Come with me and share the view_  
_ I'll help you see forever too_  
_ Hold me now, touch me now_  
_ I don't want to live without you_

Malam yang sunyi di apartement mewah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah selimut sambil menonton TV. Sesekali menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik selimut, lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Semua telah selesai Kyuhyun. Aku lega," Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Begitu pun aku, Minnie. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau berada di sisiku," Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia sangat berterima kasih dengan keberadaan Sungmin di dekatnya. Terasa begitu hangat dan sempurna.

"Ini juga berkat Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung dan Siwon, Kyu. Kalau aku sendiri mungkin tidak berhasil," Sungmin mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Iya. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih kepada mereka,"

"Itu harus, berterima kasihlah kepada orang yang telah baik kepadamu, Kyu. Dan minta maaflah kepada orang yang pernah kau sakiti. Kau selalu bersikap dingin kepada setiap orang, Kyu. Dan itu tidak baik!" dumel Sungmin.

"Baik, baik. Tapi mungkin belum sekarang!" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Iya! IYA! Sudah, sudah! Sakit, Minnie!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang memerah.

"Kau itu yang salah! Merusak suasana saja!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin setelah sebelumnya membetulkan selimut mereka yang melorot.

"Hmm …," Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat dirasakannya bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi gembul miliknya.

"Sungmin …," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pergi lagi,"

Agaknya ini tak lagi membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah, namun membuat Sungmin menghela napas kesal, "Ayolah, Kyu~ Aku tidak pernah pergi. Saat itu aku hanya kerja lembur dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan itu tidak lebih dari 20 jam! Saat itu kau juga selalu menelponku 'kan?" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Dan kali ini kita bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menghela napas, "Tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu atau melihatmu! Percuma aku selalu menelponmu tapi kau tidak bisa beranjak dari sana, itu menyebalkan, Sungmin!" sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun muncul. Ia bersikeras tak mau kalah dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun …," Sungmin kehabisan kata untuk membalas Kyuhyun, "Ok, aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu cemas saat itu, dan aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu untuk makan bersama. Tapi aku saat itu memang sedang sangat sibuk, Kyu. Dan bisakah kau tidak perlu mengungkit kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?" seru Sungmin. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang saat itu dirasakan Kyuhyun hingga menganggap Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Well, seribu tahun yang akan datang atau selamanya pun Sungmin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Isshhh …, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku Sungmin! Aku benar-benar cemas saat itu! Bagaimana jika kau sakit karena terlalu sibuk mengurus kantor hingga melupakan makan? Atau bagaimana jika kau akan terus berada di kantor dan melupakan jalan pulang, lalu kau tidak ke sini lagi? Aku kan takut!" Sungmin menepuk kepalanya pelan menyadari betapa bodoh, posesif dan keras kepalanya kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak akan pernah, Kyuhyun. Aku_,"

Belum selesai ia mengucapkan kalimat, ia sudah ditarik Kyuhyun ke dekapannya. Begitu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat. Ia tahu betapa Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, mungkin ia juga salah menyebut Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh atau posesif, karena memang benar inilah Kyuhyun, yang sangat bodoh atau posesif terhadapnya. Dan ia mencintai Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Mengingat itu, Sungmin terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia sedikit bingung dengan Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya namun masih tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Sungmin sambil merebahkan dirinya lagi dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya yang bersandar nyaman dalam lingkup dada bidangnya.

"Aku bingung, mengapa aku menyukaimu. Kau terlihat sangat dingin dari luar, jarang menunujukkan emosi dan temperamen. Lalu saat aku mengenalmu, kau begitu bodoh dan posesif. Terkadang suka mengekang. Tidak ada romantisnya," Sungmin berkata lancar tanpa beban, seakan tak takut dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan nantinya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku berubah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berubah 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mengubah apapun, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tapi, cobalah untuk lebih romantis!" gurau Sungmin.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang romantis bagaimana?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak butuh Kyuhyun yang romantis jika Kyuhyun yang dingin namun posesif ada di sisiku. Aku tidak perlu Kyuhyun yang ceria jika Kyuhyun yang datar tapi ternyata bodoh ada di sini,"

"Kau mengejekku?"

Kyuhyun merasakan gelengan kecil di dadanya.

"Sungmin …, kau jangan tertawa,"

"Apa?"

"Dengar aku," Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, jika itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah benar jika kau tidak di sisiku. Kau bukan yang pertama bagiku, tapi perasaanku pada yang lain tidak pernah sebesar ini. Bahkan aku tidak yakin saat itu aku menyukai mereka.

"Seperti katamu, aku bukanlah orang yang ramah, ceria, selalu berbaik hati atau romantis seperti tipe idealmu. Aku hanya orang yang dingin, emosional dan keras kepala. Jauh dari apa yang ingin kau dapatkan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Aku begitu posesif dan tidak pernah tidak cemas jika kau sedikit saja menghilang dari pandanganku, karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," Kyuhyun menyudahi kata-kata yang terucap mengambarkan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Dengan posisi duduk dan masih memeluk Sungmin, ia menumpukan dagu ke kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga begitu, Kyu. Sekarang aku yang berbicara. Dengarkan aku!" perintah Sungmin, "Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah perasaanku padamu, Kyu. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan jangan pernah suruh aku untuk menyuruhmu membelikan sesuatu untukku, karena sebanyak apapun yang kau berikan, yang aku perlukan hanya kau. Jangan pernah suruh aku untuk meninggalkanmu, aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu, entah kau itu pembunuh, pengedar narkoba, orang biasa atau apalah, aku tidak peduli. Karena kau Kyuhyun, maka aku mencintamu.

"Kita sudah banyak melalui segalanya bersama 'kan? Saat senang, duka atau terpuruk. Dan semuanya tidak mudah, tidak akan pernah mudah. Tapi kau tidak sendiri, jika kau butuh aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau tidak perlu menjadi Kyuhyun yang baik hati, ramah atau romantis, kau tidak perlu mengubah apa pun. Jadilah Kyuhyun-ku yang dingin dan emosional, karena itu aku mencintaimu,"

Segala ucapan yang mereka katakan dari hati yang paling dalam terasa begitu memabukkan. Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya bisa merangkai kata sampai sedemikian romantis. Dan itu hanya untuk Sungmin-nya. Lalu Sungmin yang sering mengeluh atas sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin, ternyata tidak pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun mengubahnya. Karena Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun-nya yang dingin dan temperamen.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan cinta mereka.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

**###**

Iya, iya! Fict ini nggak bermutu dan gaje banget T^T  
Saya ingin mencoba membuat songfict, dan taraa~ This is it! Nothing Gonna Change My Love from Park Minnie! ^^

Awalnya saya ingin membuat songfict dari lagu SJ, tapi karena saya lebih menyukai lagu Westlife, *ditoyor ELFs* akhirnya pake lagu Westlife deh!

Thanks for reading!

Sorry if you found typo(s)! (_ _")

**_Park Minnie_**


End file.
